A escolha de Kate
by cristianepf
Summary: No final da 2ª temporada Kate Jack e Sawyer ficam presos com Os outros. A fanfic é baseada no Spoiler de que Kate poderia voltar para o acampamento e teria de escolher entre Jack e Sawyer para acompanhála.


**Autor:** cristianepf

**Resumo:** Baseado no Spoiler de que Kate poderia voltar para o acampamento e teria de escolher entre Jack e Sawyer para acompanhá-la.

**Trilha sonora:** Far Away - Nickelback.

**Nota:** É a primeira "coisa" parecida com fanfic que eu me meto a escrever, então podem criticar se não gostarem. Eu não me acho mesmo muito criativa pra escrever essas coisa. Achei que nunca ia escrever.. enfim.  
----

**A escolha de Kate**

Kate olhou para Alex incrédula. Dentre os outros, a menina era a única que parecia boa, afinal. Ela oferecia uma saída, uma forma de escapar dos "outros".

Alex repetiu impaciente.  
- Quem vai com você?

Mas Kate continuava paralisada. O que sempre acontecia em situações em que o medo a dominava. Era noite, os três estavam sendo mantidos separados. Alex só conseguiria buscar um deles e Kate não sabia o que fazer.

Jack sempre havia cuidado dela, sempre havia cuidado de todos. Mas como ela poderia deixar Sawyer? Como ela ficaria sem Sawyer? Sem suas piadinhas sarcásticas, sem o olhar cúmplice dele. Ele era o único que a compreendia. O desgraçado tinha razão, eles tinham um tipo de conexão, ela não podia negar isso.

- E então? Depressa, você precisa me dizer... - alex exigiu mais uma vez.

Ela não tinha certeza se voltaria a ver o que ficasse ela deixasse para trás. Voltar para resgatar não era uma opção. Essa idéia não havia funcionado da primeira vez. Kate respirou fundo, como se cortasse o coração o que ela ia dizer:

- Sawyer. Traga o Sawyer. - Kate disse, afinal.

Alex não disse nada. Olhou para ela confusa. Jurava que ela escolheria o único médico que o acampamento tinha. Em seguida saiu apressada.

Kate aguardava apreensiva, não queria pensar em nada. Só queria sair rápido dali. Em seguida Alex trouxe Sawyer que reclamava, mesmo sob os avisos de Alex para ficar quieto pois ela o estava ajudando.

Ao ver Kate nada mais lhe importava, ele se apressou em ir para junto dela. Sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo, colou-a contra o peito e em seguida começou a verificar se ela estava ferida e indagou se ela estava bem. Alex deu as indicações do caminho que deviam seguir e os previniu que não tentassem voltar. Jamais. Eles não machucariam Jack, mas eles provavelmente não voltariam a vê-lo.

- Espero que você tenha feito a escolha certa, Kate. Agora vão.

Sawyer parecia confuso. De que escolha ela estava falando? Kate olhou para ela em agradecimento e puxou Sawyer começando a correr sumindo na floresta.

-----------

O dia estava clareando, os dois trilharam o caminho em silêncio a noite toda. Kate não queria falar, pensava em como explicaria ao grupo que havia preferido Sawyer ao invés de Jack, que havia deixado o médico pra escolher o caipira que todos odiavam? E mais ainda, como ela explicaria a si mesma a atitude? Por que afinal ela estava aliviada por ser ele quem estava a seu lado?

Sawyer também tinha mil perguntas, ele não suportava mais o silêncio dela. Ele precisava falar, precisava entender. Então de repente perguntou um pouco impaciente.

- Você pode me explicar que diabos aconteceu lá atrás? Porque aquela menina nos ajudou? Você fez algum acordo com eles?

Kate parou olhando para ele, então respondeu com desdém.

- Eu não fiz acordo nenhum. Ela me acordou no meio da noite oferecendo ajuda. Ela podia estar mentindo, mas o que eu podia perder ao tentar?

Sawyer a observava, ainda intrigado perguntou:

- Então de que escolha ela estava falando?

Kate não queria falar. Porque diabos ele tinha que perguntar tanto? Ficou em silêncio olhando para ele.

- Ora bolas, Freckles. Dói responder?

- Não é óbvio? Você está vendo Jack com a gente? - Kate suspirou, irritada com ela mesma, com os olhos marejados.

Sawyer ficou ainda mais perplexo - Você tinha de escolher entre nós os dois? Você ... me escolheu, Freckles?

Ela desviou o olhar, não queria que ele a visse chorar. Então parecia que ele mudava de idéia. 

- Agora eu entendo. Você me escolheu, mas está arrependida. Você prefere o doutorzinho, não é? É por isso que você está calada, está pensando nele. - Ele disse irritado.

Ela voltou a olhar para ele não se importando mais com que ele visse suas lágrimas. Ela tinha raiva dele por pensar assim. Ele era assim tão idiota para não perceber? Ele era um idiota também por não se calar, ela teria que admitir e isso era o fim para ela.

- É justamente pelo contrário, seu idiota. - ela começou exaltada - Eu não me arrependo. Eu não me arrependo por ter deixado lá alguém que faria diferença para todos e ter escolhido alguém que é importante pra mim e só pra mim. Eu fui egoísta e é disso que eu não quero falar. Eu não quero explicar pra ninguém isso e muito menos pra você. - ela desviou novamente o olhar com raiva por ter dito aquilo tudo. Era tudo o que ele precisava para ser mais cafageste: ter a confirmação de que ela gostava realmente dele.

Kate virou de costas e recomeçou a andar quando Sawyer correu até ela e a puxou pelo braço com força. Assustada ela bateu contra o peito dele. Ele segurou sua cintura enquanto ela olhou para cima e viu os olhos dele fixos nos dela. Ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, aquela proximidade toda lhe afetava os sentidos, ela estava sem ação, mas ele não.

Nada foi dito. Ele tinha no olhar aquele brilho de súplica, ela não era de ferro para resistir à isso. Ele desceu os lábios até os dela suavemente. Em seguida, tocou os cabelos dela e a puxou mais para junto de sí. Ele estava agradecido por não estar amarrado à uma árvore e ter as mãos livres dessa vez. O beijo foi ficando mais intenso ela se agarrava a ele com a mesma intensidade, como se quisesse que não houve um milésimo de espaço entre eles. Ambos desejavam que o momento nunca acabasse.

A decisão de Kate mudara tudo. Agora eles podiam assumir o que sentiam um pelo outro.

- The End -


End file.
